Per Seacula Seaculorum
by Asusa.Z.S
Summary: lo triste que debe ser perder al ser mas querido... lo triste que deber ser saber quien fue el culpable... OneShot! nn Leanlo please!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen... pero si me pertenecieran... oh... que no pasaría!... bueno eso para que no me cobren n.n U... Gravi es de la genial Maki Murakami. _

__

_**Per Seacula Saeculorum**_

La oscuridad y las tinieblas poco a poco han llenado mi vida, no puedo creer que esa luz, ese ángel desapareciera de tal forma. No han pasado más de tres semanas y es como si hubiera pasado un año, un siglo. Sus risas traviesas y melodiosas, sus abrazos e incluso sus besos están marcados como fuego en mi cuerpo. No puedo soportarlo, esto no puede ser verdad, hace cuánto... No, fue ayer, cuando lo vi correr al escenario, su voz, su dulce y delicada voz pronunciaba mi nombre, sus ojos brillaban como hermosos diamantes al recordarme. Pero ya no, esa voz no se escucha y esos ojos se han cerrado, lo extraño.

Estoy seguro, nadie en el mundo podría expresar el terrible dolor de haberte perdido.

Ya no necesito nada, tú eras y serás mi vida. No soy más que un cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma se han ido contigo. Estoy aquí sentado en el sillón, en tu lugar preferido, donde tu reposabas en las tardes nubladas. Estoy mirando hacia la ventana, esperando a que vuelvas y te lances a abrazarme... Pero eso no pasará...

Ese infeliz, descaradamente me dio la noticia y sonrió irónicamente, esa asquerosa sonrisa me llenó de odio y, en aquel momento, si hubieras estado aquí no me habrías reconocido, te habrías indignado al ver mi conducta tan salvaje, tan asesina. Cada golpe que marcaba en el delgado cuerpo de ese hombre, lo sentía yo, por no haber sido capaz de ayudarte, por no haberte dicho que te amaba. ¡Claro! Cuando lo golpeaba me sentía satisfecho, descargaba todo mi odio en cada puñetazo manchando cada fragmento de su elegante vestimenta con su sangre, pero ahora, ahora que pienso en ti y en mi frialdad, en mi egoísmo... Me siento un incompetente, todo fue mi culpa y no debo destruir la vida de otros con mis errores. Pero siempre lo he hecho. Y siempre lo haré.

Me llevo ambas manos al rostro, las lágrimas brotan, no puedo contenerlas.

Mi actitud fría, pesimista y severa se pierde entre tus sonrisas, tus caricias y tus inocentes gestos felinos. Los he recordado, tus hermosos ojos amatistas me miran con decepción, me desprecias, me aborreces y te encuentro la razón, de que sirve un novio si no puede protegerte.

Nooooooooooo -

Caigo de rodillas al frío y descolorido piso, no quiero, no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti. Eres mi luz, no te apagues, no me dejes. Mi rubio cabello ha secado algunas lágrimas pero las que siguen cayendo duelen como si tajaran, como si rebanaran mi rostro cada vez que recorren mis mejillas.

Te extraño... Te necesito... Me siento en el sillón nuevamente y recuerdo tu concierto, estabas en el escenario tan alegre y tu sonrisa viajaba por los parques oscurecidos hasta llegar a mí. Enciendo un cigarrillo, es verdad los había dejado, pero ya nada vale la pena, es lo único que me acompaña. Al término de aquella melodía la cual seguías con tu voz formando una canción perfecta, aquella canción que me dedicaste, se escuchó el horrible sonido de tu muerte, fue un disparo... directo al corazón. Vi claramente como caías, asustado me paré frente al televisor y salí en el Mercedes rumbo al hospital.

Presencié tu muerte frente a frente, observé tus ojos cerrarse y no pude, no pude hacer nada. Ese imbécil fue el culpable. Entre el dolor, el llanto y las penumbras he adornado el departamento, nuestro departamento, con flores violetas y tornasoles, claveles y rosas pero se han secado, están marchitas al igual que me corazón porque tu brillo a muerto, por que faltas tú...

Shuichi... -

**_N/a: Sí! Que mala soy TToTT aun no creo que lo haya matado! Bueno esto lo escribí hace mucho... y tenía ganitas de subirlo... y como estaba desocupada... pues lo subí n.n U... mmm.. Espero que les haya gustado lo mala que fui... aunque lo dudo.. ¬¬ ... pero bueno... no sean malos como yo y déjenme un review... o mejor dicho una amenaza de muerte XD... y para los que jamás habían visto mi nombrecito "Asusa Zoldyeck Snape" tengo un fic en la sección Harry Potter... "EL LLANTO DE LA SERPIENTE" si les queda un tiempito léanlo vale? Y si son escritoras de fic les aseguro que les dejo un review en sus fics... y agréguenme al msn _Gabyta **(guión bajo) **sofi **(Arroba)** Hotmail **(punto) **com_... Bueno que les vaya bien! Gracias por leer esto! Quizás haga un capítulo en este fics para responder review n.n U si es que llega alguno... _**


	2. REspuesta a los reviews!

Respuestas a los review de las buenas y amables y hermosas personas que me dejaron review aquí. Como digo siempre, no se si este será el nick de la persona que dejo un review, pero así apareció en mi computadora. n.nU.

**A Cyrana Ann (**Anais La verdad es que... Voy a llorar! ToT Me emociona tanto saber que crees que mi fic está bien escrito! Voy a llorar! (Asusa: de hecho ya estas llorando)tu cállate bueno me honras enormemente al decir que te ha gustado y que es un buen fanfiction en español! No sabes lo feliz que me haces. No te preocupes po la locura, a mi me pasa lo mismo nnU. Cada vez que leo un buen fic comienza gritar o a maldecir para que lo continúen o algo así, y si ya se ha acabado... pues es peor aún ... pero no te preocupes unos e acostumbra.. jejeje U. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre si Thoma jue el culpable La responderé después de que responda los review, pues creo que a muchos los dejó intrigados eso... jijijiji. La verdad es que estoy haciendo un fic de Harry Potter ahora, así que dudo que se me vea por estos lares muy pronto, pero a penas termine ese fic, subiré uno que estoy haciendo sobre Gravitation. Te cuidas! Gracias otra vez!

**A Kmiloncia: **Huy! Me ha emocionado tanto leer tu review! Gracias! Muchas gracias por leer este fic! Responderé todas tus preguntas en un pequeño texto "explicativo" después de responder los reviews, porque estoy segura que muchos se preguntan lo mismo!1 Don´t Worry que seguiré escribiendo, no sé si será así, pero seguiré escribiendo! Gracias! Si puedes te das un paso pr mis otros fics y me dejas un review en ellso también estaría de lujo! Mandame un link a tus fics (si tienes) para leerlos! Y así te dejo un rr. Chau!

**A aishiteru-shuichi: **HOLA! Me parece muy bien que te haya gustado! La verdad, si me quedó cortito, pero me gustó mucho como me quetó, si le agragaba algo más quizás se perdería la emoción o algo así, por lo tanto preferí dejarlo así. Espero que me agragues al msn! ( si tienes) también si tienes algun tiempo, a ver si te pasas por alguno de msi otros fics en la sección Harry Potter! Animate! Que estes bien xau! Gracias!

A Pretty Tana: O.o... eso me asusto... no puedo negar que me has puesto triste un poquito. ToT no kello ser mala mujer! Buaaaaaa! La verdad es que sí ami tambiémn me ha dolido mucho la muerte de Shuichi, porque aunque crean que me cae mal ( y por eso lo maté) es MENTIRA! A mi m ENCANTA Shuichi! Y si lo maté fue por diversas razones , algunas más lógicas que otras pero bien... como por ejemplo, para demostrar que el mundo no siempre es color rosa, de muchos fics que he leido, en todos yukis e queda con shu! Y eso como que me desespero un poco y me puso triste y escribí esto! Pero bueno me alegra que lo hayas leído. Y... me parece bien que vayas a consolar a Yuki n.n ! quien no quisiera... si estuvo triste, muy triste, pero me gustó, Gracias por leerlo y ser sincera! A ver si te pasas por mi otros fics que son un poquito más largos que este! Y me deas un rr.! XAU!   
A Kiyone Uesagi: No Da?? que mamá no entiendo! o . Shu es papá y yuki es papá? Bueno.. será... aunque shu se vería lindo de mamá O o O! Me anima mucho que te haya gustado! Amante de la tragedia, Guau! Me sorprende a mi igual me gusta mucho! ( y eso que este es el primer fic de Angust/Death que hago n.nU) espero que después de este vengan más fics buenos! Porque si mi neurona se seca... sera malo... muy.. malo... Gracias por leer esto! Y si es verdad yuki se quedó sholito u.u me da pena ToT pero... bien como en el review anterior... nunca había leido un fic en el que uno de los dos se quedara solo... tenía antojo de uno... espero que leas mis otros fic y dejes rr en ellos! Xau que estes bien! 

_Por ultimo esto va para todos! ( mejor dicho todas n.nU) Agréguenme al msn! **Gabyta **(Guión bajo) **Sofi **(Arroba) **Hotmail **(punto) **com** ¡! Arigatô No da! _

_Respondicion de preguntas!_

En primer lugar:

Per Seacula Seaculorum significa "Por los siglos de los siglos" en Latín. Me pareció un título adecuado a do a que Yuki se quedaba solo y.. triste...( Una lágrima cae al teclado) por los siglos de los siglos. Quizás ahora crean que soy más mala aún. Pero eso es lo que significa. 

Segundo:

**¿Quién lo mató?.**

Bueno esto es algo que dejo a la imaginación de cada uno de los lectores y lectoras. Puesto a que pueden haber sido muchos personajes lo que lo mataron. Lo que responderé a esta pregunta será mi comentario, es decir quien creo yo que hubiese sido, no quién fue, porque yo no hubiese puesto a que este personaje mato a Shu. Solo pondré a quién yo relaciono la muerte pero no tiene nada que ver con el fic! Okis?

Bien pues, aunque yo ame mucho a este personaje, lo imaginé como malo! Como si fuese la peor criatura que a pisado la tierra. Les daré algunas características a ver si adivinan. Es un Hombre, generalmente guarda la compostura ante una situación difícil, pero cuando se sale de sus cabales es capaz de cometer cualquier clase de desvió, Es serio, elegante, muchos lo consideran alguien muy calculador y hasta a veces frío. No es muy alto, tez clara. Ama el piano, es Tecladista. El culpable de este crimen es... ... ... ... ... ...

Seguchi Thoma!. Sí los celos lo corrompieron a más no poder y si no asesino a nuestro querido pelirrosa con sus propias manos, bien es sabido que pudo hacerlo mandando a alguien a matarlo! Esa es mi respuesta. Lamentable pero es la verdad.. thoma porque! Si yo te amaba TToTT!

Trecero:

**¿Era thoma el que le dio la noticia a Yuki?**

Si! Fue él.. mi mismo asesino, ocultando sus manos manchadas de sangre pura de un inocente el que se atrevió a darle la trágica noticia a Yuki! Pobre Yuki! Debe de a ver sufrido más de lo que imagino! No es posible que lo haya puesto tan descarado! Pero bien Seguchi cargará con una culpa más grande ahora.

Cuarto y final:

**¿Como presenciaron su muerte en la televisión?**

Bueno la verdad no entendí bien esta pregunta. Pero creo que sería algo como ¿cual fue la reacción de los televidentes ante este asesinado en vivo?. La verdad no lo había pensado pero supongo que debe de haber sido igual que como la presenció Yuki. Estaban ahí sentados frente al monitor y de pronto se sintió un estruendo en el local, miraron atentos a la pantalla, y vieron como el cantante comenzaba a desfallecer. Muchos de sus fans no lo creyeron durante un momento pero al reaccionar comenzaron a llorar desválidamente. ¿Que harían ustedes, eh? Muchos otros no reaccionaron creyendo que era parte del espectáculo, y solo uno, Yuki, pudo ver como una silueta salía apresuradamente de aquel local, sin distinguir quien era. Los que estaban a cargo de las cámaras, deben de haber quedado en shock por unos segundos, luego dejaron sus puestos y fueron a comprobar la salud del pelirrosa, sin tiempo de apagar las cámaras, por lo tanto todo quedo grabado y transmitido.

Bien hasta aquí los dejo diciendo que estas preguntas las dejé abiertas para que ustedes puedan decidir a quién odiarán más y porque, yo solo di mi visión de las cosas , aunque nunca quise que fueran tal y como yo las imaginaba, dado a que perfectamente podría haber sido Mika quien disparó, o Ayaka, o muchos muchos muchos... incluso Aizawa de Ask al haber salido del manicomio por el trauma que le dejo Seguchi. Sin más me despido

**Asusa Zoldyeck Snape.**


End file.
